


Summer Lovin

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the two years they knew each other, Emily watched her grow from a rough and tumble 11 year old who was mad at the world to a calmer, more poised 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the Thicker than Water universe where the BAU are kids and teens. Jacob Dawes is the Unsub in Ride the Lightning who had a thing for JJ cuz she was blonde. This is an AU so he's not an Unsub but I'm not exactly sure what he is yet. It was interesting to see him pop up here but I've always liked the actor who plays him so I’m going to have fun with this.

“Hey Emily.” JJ came out on the back porch where Emily was sitting. It was raining, had been all day, but it was still stifling.

“What's up?” Emily lit a clove as she listened to the rain fall on the awning. She loved rain but much of this summer had been a wash. If possible, and apparently it was, August and September would bring even more.

“Can we talk for a minute?”

“You bet. Have a seat.”

“No, it’s cool; I’ll stand.”

JJ leaned against the banister and tried to get all of her thoughts together. She didn’t even want to be doing this. So called heart to hearts weren't her thing. Still, she didn’t trust many people. It was OK to talk to Emily. The older girl was smart, worldly, and experienced.

She never judged JJ and always supported her. JJ knew Emily would tell her the truth about things, good or bad. She was the big sister JJ missed so much when Colleen died. That didn’t mean this conversation would be easy by any stretch. But that hopefully meant it wouldn’t be hellacious. Even if JJ didn’t say the right words she knew she had to say something.

“Is something wrong, JJ?” Emily asked.

She was a little concerned. JJ didn’t often want to talk. They had conversations about movies, music, and other sisterly stuff but she still kept most deep thoughts to herself. Emily talked to her about sex and menstruation, three conversations that were nearly as painful as root canal.

JJ was a great little sister and an even better big sister to Penelope, Spencer, and Ashley. In the two years they knew each other, Emily watched her grow from a rough and tumble 11 year old who was mad at the world to a calmer, more poised 13. There were things about Jennifer Jareau that would never change though. The Public Enemy tee shirt she wore was a clear indication of that. Emily liked it better that way though.

“You're in love with Jason, right?”

Emily didn’t see that one coming. That was another thing about JJ; she said what she needed to when she needed to. You either kept up or fell behind.

“Yes.” Emily nodded.

“What does that feel like? Is it weird and uncomfortable, like constipation? Is it OK but you have to go with the flow and not against the current for fear of drowning? Was it love at first sight or something that grew over time? Love at first sight sounds silly to me. That kinda thing only happens in Julia Roberts movies. You know I don’t really like her.”

Emily did her best not to smile. JJ was rambling but she wasn’t sure why. They had discussed love before, vaguely; but JJ never brought it up. She was the one who said kissing should be in the Top 5 dangerous things a human being could do. Was something suddenly different?

“Well it’s definitely not constipation.” Emily replied. “Love happens differently for everyone. For me it was warm and comforting, filling a void in me. I remember before Jason and I admitted our feelings it was like an ache, almost like being punched in the stomach.”

“That’s what I feel!” JJ exclaimed. She gasped and quickly covered her mouth as if that information was classified. “Aww man.”

“What's going on, JJ?”

“Well,” she sighed and hopped up on the banister. Since she was wearing flip-flops she kept slapping the shoes against the bottoms of her feet. “I think I like a guy. I just think, Emily, I'm not sure or anything.”

“OK. Is this the guy Jacob you mentioned last week?”

JJ nodded. There was a part of her that hating feeling this way. It made her feel vulnerable and if you were vulnerable you could be victimized.

“It’s Jake.” She admitted.

“Tell me about him.” Emily replied. “Obviously you want to get something off your chest. You can talk to me about anything, you know that.”

“Jake is really cool…he's different. He’s good at soccer but doesn’t devote his life to it or anything. He plays bass in this rock band but is also good on drums. I like his smile. It’s not really sweet, its kinda bad like mischievous. He's got a sparkle in his eye but he's not always nice.”

“What do you mean? Is he cruel to you JJ?”

“No, no,” she shook her head. “I just mean he's no goodie two shoes. He's gotten into trouble before but he's cool and fun. He makes me feel cool.”

“How does he do that?” Emily asked.

“He doesn’t talk to me like I'm a dumb kid. My opinions and stuff matter to him. Like he hates grunge and was riffing on it the other day but I told him Alice in Chains rocked. He listened and went out and bought _Dirt_. He wants to add _Would_ to his band’s lineup. We talk and I like it. On Friday he gave me a ride home and…”

“A ride?” Emily felt her stomach lurch forward. How old was this guy? It wasn’t unusual for a girl’s first crush to be someone older than her. Sometimes that age gap was significant. What worried Emily was some old dude paying JJ a little too much attention. “How old is Jake?”

“He just turned 16.” JJ replied. “He has his license and his mom sometimes lets him drive her Pontiac. It’s busted but it’s a ride. He's working on his own, a 1970 GTO, and hopes to have it up and running by Christmas. He said some of the parts are expensive and it’s holding him up.”

“16 is a little old.” Emily said.

“Well it’s not like he's my boyfriend or anything. He's just some guy I know.”

“But you like him?”

JJ shrugged. “He told me I was cute a few days ago but that probably doesn’t mean anything. Lots of girls clamor for his attention cuz he's so cool.” She jumped down off the banister. “This is dumb…nevermind Emily.”

“OK.” She nodded. Emily wanted to know more but pressing wasn’t the best idea. 16 and having a car already made her antenna go up. Someone needed to keep an eye on JJ and this Jacob kid. He might not be bad news but it was irresponsible to just do nothing. “JJ, what about Will?”

“What about him?” she asked.

“I know he's not your boyfriend. I still thought he was special.”

“Will is special. Other than PG, and you guys, he's like my best friend.”

“Does he maybe think he's more than that?” Emily asked.

“I don't know. We haven’t talked in like 2 weeks cuz he's in New Orleans visiting family.”

 _Ouch_ , Emily thought. _Boy goes away for vacation, boy comes home, and boy’s been replaced_. Will wasn’t going to take this well.

“I’ll talk to Will when he comes back. He promised to bring me back some cool voodoo stuff. I just don’t feel the same way about him that I do about Jake. I still wanna be friends though. I betcha this Jake thing is just a dumb old crush. Those things aren’t real.”

Emily honestly hoped so but didn’t say it aloud. She saw the dreamy look in JJ’s eyes even though the teen did her best to keep her face and voice neutral. Emily knew infatuation when she heard it. She never really had that with Jason but it was hard to be infatuated when in such close proximity.

“Well whenever you wanna talk about Jacob, or anything, I'm always here to listen.”

“Can he take me to the movies?” JJ asked.

“I guess that would be OK. He can't take you in his car though.”

“Why not?” JJ made a weird face. That was the strangest thing she’s ever heard.

“I'm uncomfortable with you being in a 16 year old boy’s car by yourself. I don’t wanna be pessimistic but bad things can happen, JJ. I want to be safe instead of sorry. Do you understand?”

“Yeah, I do.” she nodded. “But we can meet there, right?”

“I guess so.” Emily wasn’t sure that was the right answer but it was the answer at the moment. She and Jason would have a long talk soon. She wanted to talk to Morgan first.

“Cool. Cuz we might see _Disturbing Behavior_ or _Montana_. Thanks Emily.”

“Sure.”

Emily smiled and so did JJ. The blonde went back into the house. Then Emily sighed and lit another clove. She’d smoked half of it when Morgan came walking across the yard and up the steps.

“Hey.” He put his umbrella down and was leaning on the banister.

“What are you, psychic?” she asked. “I was just thinking about you.”

“I was walking Tina home. What's up?”

“I need to know everything you know about Jacob.”

“Who's Jacob?”

Emily realized she didn’t know his last name. JJ hadn't mentioned it. Maybe she didn’t know either but likely she wasn’t even thinking about it.

“He hangs out at the Boys and Girls Club, plays soccer, and likes metal. I don't know his last name.”

“Oh, I think you mean Jacob Dawes.” Morgan said.

“Dawes.” Emily said his name under her breath. “Tell me about him.”

“He's an OK dude. He does a lot of the same stuff I do. He cleans, hangs out with the kids, and is an older kid they can talk to about stuff. He's a shit talker and a little rough around the edges but OK I guess.”

“What do you mean by rough around the edges?”

“I'm pretty sure he has a juvie record. But if he was a real troublemaker Captain Wright would've booted him out of there.”

“What about girls?” Emily asked. “Do you see him paying extra attention to the little girls or the younger girls?”

“Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?” Morgan gave her the look.

“Yes.”

“No way.” he shook his head. “OK wait, you can never say no way cuz it always turns out to be some supposed upstanding citizen who happens to like ten year old boys. I can't read Jacob’s mind or anything but I don’t get that vibe from him. He’s about T and A just as much as the rest of us. Not too much about it or too little, both of which is suspicious.”

“T and A?” Emily raised an eyebrow.

“Tits and ass…and please don’t tell Jason I said that. We talk a lot of junk when guys are hanging out. Why are you asking me all these questions about Jacob? Do you know him?”

“JJ seems to like him and it’s possible he might like her. Do they spend time together?”

“Now that you mention it…” Morgan stopped talking and his facial expression changed. “Do you want me to beat the shit out of him?”

“No.” Emily’s tone was firm. “But if you can keep an eye on things I would appreciate it.”

“I know he has a girl but he and Sarah Jean break up and get back together more than Todd and Blair, or so I've been told.”

“Soap references, Derek?”

“Blame Tina.” He rolled his eyes. “Apparently he and Sarah have been together since like 7th grade but its drama. They both go to Wilson High now. I wouldn’t be shocked if they had broken up again for one stupid reason or another. And JJ isn’t like your typical 13 year old girl.

“She's fun and mouthy and a little more mature than most of the girls there. She’s been through stuff and has the battle scars to prove it. Jacob might find that attractive. But seriously Emily, talking is one thing. If he puts his hands on her I'm rearranging his face.”

“You'll have to get in line. We all need to keep an eye on the situation. And don’t tell JJ we had this talk.”

Morgan nodded. Jacob was cool enough but making the moves on his little sister was a deal breaker. He knew JJ was gonna do what she wanted. The problem was Jacob would as well. She might find herself in some trouble she couldn’t get out of and that worried Derek.

“I will definitely do that.” he said.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. I'm going inside and getting some grub.”

Morgan grabbed his umbrella and went into the house. Emily was soon lighting another clove. The third time was going to be the charm. She was doing her best not to worry too much. JJ was 13 years old.

She was growing up and allowed to explore all kinds of feelings and situations. Sometimes it might lead to heartbreak or worse but there wasn’t always a way to prevent that. The truth was she couldn’t be watched 24-7. JJ lived by some of her own rules, whether you wanted her to or not.

Trust was a big part of all of familial relationship. Of course Jacob Dawes wasn’t in their family. It was perfectly OK not to trust him. In a few days, it was finally going to be August but it seemed as if the summer was about to get longer.

***


End file.
